Drowning and Confession
by Kindacute
Summary: England is drowning and America safes him. What will happen afterwards? Please read the story even if the summary is not that good maybe the story is. First Hetalia- Fanfiction. Rated T just to be sure.


**Hey there! This is my second (english) fanfiction and my first Hetalia- Fanfiction :D So I hope it is not that bad...well anyway I am sorry for grammatical mistakes or wrong spelling. I am not a native speaker . ( sadly ) I do not own Hetalia and I do not own America and England. America= Alfred England= Arthur**

Damn it! Damn it! He thought as he struggled against the wet chains that tied him and pulled him down.  
Tears formed in his green eyes as the need for air became unbearable and he tightly shut his eyes.  
He wanted to scream but it would not have changed anything in a positive way. Nobody could hear him and if he opened his mouth water would fill his lungs and he would die. He did not want to die. But right now everything seemed to be hopeless.

Flashback

"Awwwwwwwwww come on Iggy! A trip to the beach would be wonderful don t ya think so?", the loud American said as he patted Englands back.  
Englands eyebrows furrowed and he glanced away, not wanting to see America s puppy-look.  
"Come oooooooooooooon! It will be so much fun! We will have a party and fireworks!", America explained cheerfully and laying his hand on Arthur s shoulder giving it a squeeze.  
He heard a sigh coming from the older nation as he gave in.  
"Okay...I will come along.", he said and slapped America s hand away, said country cheered loudly and threw his arms in to the air.  
"SWEEEET!", he exclaimed and England sighed again.

He had to admit it was fun. The weather was nice and untill now everybody got along pretty well.  
Right now they were sitting on the rocks near the ocean having a party, celebrating their free time.  
England stood near the cliffs staring absentmindly at the ocean and the nigthly sky. He heard footsteps but did not turn around, his muscles tensing as the person stopped right behind him.  
"England? Are you having fun?", a very familiar voice asked and England looked over his shoulder in to the sky blue eyes of his former charge.  
"Why do you care?", he asked and returned his eyes to the sky.  
"I know that you were not happy about the idea and I practically dragged you hear...and I just want to know if you have at least some fun...", America murmured quietly and looked at the ground.  
"It is okay America...", Arthur whispered and his thoughts trailed off to past times when America was a child and camr running to him whenever he was scared or when he came back.  
They stood like that for some minutes when England turned around wanting to say something, but he was taken by surprise when the fireworks set off and he slipped. He felt himself falling backwards off the cliff. He saw Americas shocked eyes when he tried to reach him and the desperate shout and then he heard nothing when he hit the water hard.

Flashback ends

He felt his fingers going numb from the cold of the water. Despite the hot sun during the day the water was freezing cold at night and now it was numbing him.  
He opened his eyes and tried to see something but there was nothing, only the blackness of the ocean water.  
He tried to move his arms but his clothes were soaked with water and they were pulling him down and suddenly his head hit something hard and he opened his mouth in a silent screaming water filling his moth inmediately running down his throat into his lungs and the only thing he noticed before he lost his consciousness was something gripping his arm and yanking him upwards.

After he saw Arthur falling he tried to reach him shouting his name as he fell to his knees at the edge of the cliff and he saw how Arthurs body disappeared in the depths of the ocean. He did not hesitate a second and jumped after him.  
For a second he felt nothing but the cold water and he could see nothing but darkness.  
But he had to find Arthur, he could not give up. He swam downwards desperate to find the man he loved.  
And suddenly he felt something tickel his face and he recognized this things as air bubbles and he knew he would have to hurry up or else he would not be able to save England. He reached out and his heart filled with joy when he grabbed something bony and clothed. He pulled it towards him and soon he had a unresponsive England in his arms, he hugged him close and brought his lips to the cold ones of England, then he used his strong legs to swim upwards. They reached the water surface and America struggled for air when the man in his arms harshly coughed up water.  
"England!", said nation began to hyperventilate not being able to breathe due to the shock and the water in his lungs.  
"England! Hey!", Arthur clawed at Americas T-Shirt as he helplessly tried to breathe. Alfred held him tightly with one arm and swam towards the beach, trying to ignore the desperate tries of the smaller male to breathe.

"AMERICA-SAN! ENGLAND-SAN!", he heard Japan yelling from the beach and looked towards, seeing some nations standing there.  
As he reached the sandy beach he held England bridal style and carried him out of the cold water. The island nation was again unresponsive, his face sickly pale and his breathing shallowly and wheezinlgy.  
"What happened?!", one of the other nations exclaimed as Japan handed a blanket to the superpower.  
"He slipped and fell down.", America explained as he wrapped England in the blanket, only then he noticed the sticky feeling on the backside of Arthur s head and he cursed.  
He called for Germany who he knew was propably one of the calmest right now. Furthermore he knew that Germany knew a lot about injuries and how to deal with them. Germany was at his side and looked at the wound examining it with care.  
"It is not deep but it still does have to be stitched so we shoudl bring him to a doctor.", America s grip on England tightened as heard that and he pressed the smaller nation to his chest.  
He heard a whimpere and looked down to see green eyes fluttering open and slowly looking up at him.  
"A...Alfred?", England asked confused his voice harsh and rough from the salty water and the coughing. Shivers wracked his body every now and then and he tried to surpress the coughing only making it worse as he ended up having a rather harsh coughing fit.  
He had the feeling he had to threw up from the coughing as it seemed not to end.  
England freed himself from Alfreds s arms and the blanket and hunched over, gaging as he coughed. His face went from pale to blue and he seemed to have a great problem to breathe. Alfred was at his side instantly rubbing his back soothingly.  
"Arthur! Calm down! Take deep breaths!", easier said than done.  
The other nations stood around them watching the scene.  
"America-san? I called a doctor he will come to the mansion we stay in. He will be there soon.", the japanese nation said All this time Alfred stroked Arthur s back in hope of getting the injured nation relaxed. Said nation had indeed stop coughing at one point but his muscles were still all tense while he trembled violently.  
"Okay I will go back with Ar- England", America said and lifted England into his arms.  
"We will be heading back after we packed our things.", Japan said and the others nodded, America then left the beach and headed towards the big mansion.

"The head injury started healing already but I will put some disinfectant ointment on it, just to make sure that the healing process will not be taking longer than thought. He may get a cold and he will have some problems with breathing for a while. I will give you some pain killers and medications against the coughing and fever. Call me if his condition turns to the worse.", the doctor explained and packed his case. Alfred stood up from his place next to the bed in which Arthur lay and shook the doctor s hand, thanking him for showing up that fast.  
When the doctor left the room Alfred looked towards Arthur and sat down in the chair. He grabbed the pale hands of the body which lay limply on the bed.  
"I am sorry...I should have grabbed your hand immediately...", he whispered and softly kissed the knuckles of the hand.  
"It s alright...", he looked up at those almost inaudible words and was greeted by slightly dulled green eyes.  
"God Arthur...", Alfred whispered and carefully stroked the paled and slightly warm cheek of the other who leaned into the touch his eyes closing slowly.  
"I was so worried...I thought that I would lose you...", the taller blond whispered and stopped his movement, thinking back.  
"B...but you did not... m still here...", Arthur murmured tiredly and brought his free hand to Alfred s hand which were still at his cheek and squeezed it lightly.  
"You almost drowned! And you hurt your head and then the time when you could not breath and I just felt so useless, because I could do nothing but try to calm you down...", the last part was spoken so quietly that other could not have heard it.  
But Arthur did and he squeezed the hand of the other again, gaining his attention.  
"You helped me more than you think...you jumped after me...taking...the risk to injure yourself...an...and I am grateful...that you saved me...", Arthurs got fainter as he struggled against sleep and his grip loosened a bit.  
A small smile formed on Alfreds lips and he softly stroked Arthur s forehead, feeling the feverish skin.  
"You should sleep...", he apsirated and kissed Arthur on the forehead.  
"Don wan to...", Arthur murmured sleepily and shook his head slightly, Alfred sighed. "But you need to, otherwise you will not recover. And now don t be stubborn and go to sleep!", America said exasperated.  
"...but then...its dark...", Arthur whispered as his eyes dropped close and sleep overtook him slowly.  
Why was that of any importance? Arthur never seemed to be afraid of darkness or anything else.  
The only times when he saw fear in Arthurs eyes were during the revolutionary war in 1776 and during the Blitz in World War II.  
He looked at Arthur bemused. The latter had already drifted off to dreamland, his big eyebrows furrowed and his forehead covered by a thin layer of sweat. With a last glance at Arthur he left the room to get a bowl of water and a washcloth.

"Alfred-san? How is Arthur?", a certain asian country asked and Alfred looked over his shoulder to see Kiku standing behind him in the bathroom.  
He took a washcloth and filled a bowl with water.  
"The doctor said that the head injury is already healing but he will be having trouble with breathing and he will get a fever. I was just getting something to cool him down...", he explained and stood up, a bowl with water and a washcloth in his hands.  
"But he will be okay...", he added and left the room, leaving a smiling Kiku behind.  
"Elizabeth", he asked and the brown haired woman entered the room, a big smile on her face.  
"Kiku! That will be such a good opportunity! We have to take some pictures!", she said slightly jumping up and down in excitment. "Yeah I know.", the asian country said and they left the room.

"...don t wan...to die...help...help me...", the Englishman murmured while tossing and turning in the big bed.  
The American gently entered the room and sat down beside the bed looking down at the other nation worriedly.  
"no...", the other nation whispered and he grabbed the blanket fiercly, his eyes shut tightly. The worried nation put the washcloth into the cold water and layed on Arthur s forehead.  
Immediately the other nation began to whine and and scream, shocked the American took te washcloth back and layed in next to the bowl. He sat down at the bed and slightly shook Arthurs shoulders, trying to wake him up. Said nation squirmed but his screaming had softened and it sounded more like weeping.  
"Arthur! Wake up!", Alfred said and cupped one of Arthurs cheeks. The smaller nation whimpered and slowly opened his eyes, green ones meeting blue ones.  
"Al..Afred?", the older nation asked gently and the self-proclaimed hero tried to smile, but Arthur s look showed him that it was not very convincing.  
"Did you have a nightmare? You were screaming when I layed a washcloth on your forehead, it almost sounded like you were being killed...You scared the shit outta me!", Alfred explained and the other nation froze.  
"It s nothing...", the smaller one said more to himself than to the one who asked. Alfred frowned. "Arthur it cannot be "nothing", you actually screamed!", the superpower said and the other one averted his gaze, not wanting to look at his former charge.  
"Arthur!", Alfred was getting unpatient with his exbrother, he put his hands on both sides of Arthur s head and brought his face to the other s face.  
"Arthur, please tell me! I cannot stand seeing you like this.", he whispered, Arthurs eyes widended and he blushed. "Why...do you care anyway?", the personification of Great Britain and Nothern Ireland asked and squirmed a bit under Alfred s gaze.  
"How could I not care? You are an important person to me.", he whispered and Arthur blushed even more. "Therefore, please Arthur, tell me! What scared you so much?!", the American asked almost desperately.  
"I...IthoughtthatIwoulddrown...", Arthur spoke so fast that it was almost impossible to understand what he said, but Alfred understood nonetheless.  
Now it made sense, the sudden fear of the darkness and the screaming when he layed down the wet washcloth on Arthur s forehead. "It wa so dark and I could not breathe and I did not know what to do! I could not move it was like somebody had grabbed my legs and arms and was pulling me down...into this wet grave...", he noticed that Arthur was getting hysterical, his breathing was getting sharp and rapid.  
"Hey calm down! England calm down! You did not drown and you are not going to do!", he removed his hands from the sides of Arthur s head and instead grabbed one of the pale hands.  
Arthur s body trembled violently and his breathing was shallow and rapid, his pulse fast and his heart thumped painfully against his ribcage. "Hey I saved ya, you remember?", Alfred said softly and squeezed the trembling hand reassuringly.  
England looked up at him taking deep gasps and he forced a small smile.  
"There! So now go back to sleep and rest.", Alfred said and smiled his hero- smile and England chuckled softly.  
The taller nation stood up but suddenly a hand grabbed his wrist and he looked down in Arthurs eyes which were filled with fear and...tears?  
"Pleasedonotleave...", he murmured incoherently and held tightly onto Alfred s wrist. A small, gentle smile formed on Alfreds lips and he sat back down freeing his wrist from Arthur s hold and taking the still trembling hand in one of his while he started stroking Arthur s cheek with the other.  
"I will not leave Artie.", he smiled and got a blush and a small frown as a response. Arthur averted his gaze and looked to the side muttering something under his breath, but his hand squeezed Alfred s hand tightly.  
Alfred kept on smiling but removed his hand from Arthur s cheek, taking the hand of the smaller nation in both of his hands and caressed the scarred skin of the smaller hand.  
At some point Arthur had fallen asleep again and this time it seemed more restful than before, but he still seemed to have some problems with his breathing and his cheeks were flushed from the fever.  
Alfred tried to remove his hand from Arthur s but the grip just thigtened and a low whimper came from Arthur and the taller man stopped.  
"Kiku?", he called but there was no response.  
"Kiku...I know that you are there...Come on out!", he said and indeed the asian country slowly entered the room, a camera in his hand and a small fond smile on his lips.  
"How can I help you America-san?", he asked and kept his smile in place.  
"Would you mind giving me the bowl with the water...Seems like I will not be able to move from my spot. Arthur is such a stubborn man even in his sleep!", he chuckled and earnt a low chuckle from his friend with the camera who placed said camera on the little table next to the bed in order to hand the bowl to America.  
"Sure. He is a real Tsundere...", Japan agreed and handed the bowl to America who took it gratefully but gave a confused look at the word "Tsundere".  
"And do you mind leaving us alone? I want England to have a restful sleep...", America turned his attention back to the man lying in the bed.  
"Sure Alfred-san.", Japan said and left with a wide smile on his lips and met up with Hungary in the floor.  
"They are soooooooooooo cute together!", Hungary squealed quietly and put her hands on her face, a blush covering her cheeks.

It was past midnight when Arthur stirred awake, his body felt heavy and he was hot and cold at the same time. He grunted and tried to lift his hands to his face, but one of his hands was in thight grip and he turned his head to see who was holding it.  
He gasped, shocked to see America at his side, fast asleep.  
"A-...America?", he furrowed his brows in irritation when he noticed how weak his voice sounded, but nonetheless he was able to wake America up.  
Said nation immediately opened his eyes to reveal those beautfil blue irides that reminded him so much of the sky.  
"England! Are you okay? Are ya hurt? Ya wanna have a glass of water? Something to eat? Are ya hungry? Do you want some pain killers?", Alfred asked in a hurry and sat up straightly, Arthur groaned.  
His head hurt yes, but he guessed it was more because of the million questions which this git asked and the horrible abuse of his beloved language than from any injuries or the fever.  
"Artie?", he looked towards Alfred, irritation written all over his face, but it did noth have the effect he wanted to have. America chuckled softly when England "glared" at him.  
"That was a sorry excuse for a glare Artie!", he joked around and knew that when "Artie" was heatlhy he would have tried to kill him for this, but he was not- fortunately.  
England wanted to yell at the American but all that came out were some uncoherent words and harsh coughing. He sat up and tried to catch his breath but the coughing would not stop.  
He felt someone rubbing his back soothingly while another hand was on his shoulder steadying him. He heard somebody saying his name over and over again in a calm manner. Probably trying to comfort him or calm him down, he did not know exactly.  
After the coughing stopped he took some deep breaths and slowly he calmed down. He could still feel his heart beating fastly in his breast, it was almost painful.  
"I will get you some water and some medication against your coughing.", Alfred said and stood up, this time Arthur did not hold him back and he did not get any other reaction of the older man.

When he returned with some pills in one hand and a glass filled with water in the other hand Arthur was still sitting up in bed, his eyes were fixed on a point on his lap and his hands grabbed at the blanket in a death grip.  
"Art? Whats up?", Alfred asked and put the medication and the glass on the little table, but he did not get any answer from the Englishman.  
When Alfred carefully sat down on the bed England flinched away, the Americans brows furrowed "Arthur I won t hurt you, you know?", he grabbed England s Hand gently and the other nation looked up with tears in his eyes.  
"So whats wrong babe?", Alfred could have sworn that England was getting redder when he said "babe" but he dismissed this thought and kept on looking into those beautiful emerald green eyes.  
England shook his head furiously and suddenly hugged America, his hands clawing at his T-Shirt.  
For the first time America did not know what to say, never had he seen his former guardian being this emotional with him since the revolutionary war. He did not count the times during the Blitz, because he knew that Arthur had not been in his right mind during this time due to the attacks on his capital and heart.  
He hated thinking back to this time, knowing that he might have prevented this damage if he had entered the war earlier.  
The time he was able to visit England the man was broken, his whole body covered by bandages and his eyes were dull and lifeless. Even when they looked at America, there had been no hatred, no love, no irritation...nothing at all. When he stayed with England and they heard bombers flying over London the life came back to those green eyes, but America could not tell if he prefered the lifeless eyes or the great fear and horror in them whenever they heard the bombers over London.  
Back then England held onto him desperately untill he fell asleep in the arms of the young nation. But America knew that if the Blitz never happened England would not act this way, because ever since 1776 England hated him. A lot.  
Part of him hoped that England was not acting like this because of the recent events but another part of him was quiet sure about it. The older nation was too stubborn to show his emotions openly.  
"Hush Hush...", he whispered and nuzzled the soft golden hair with his cheek.  
" m sorry Alfred...I am so sorry...", he heard the muffled words and he frowned.  
"Why would you be sorry?", he asked quietly and hugged England tighter, feeling how the older one shivered.  
"For everything...", he heard Arthur whispering and burying his face in his chest.  
America was confused, they had no fights for quiet a while now and England was very quiet the last few times they saw each other, it seemed like he was deep in thought...  
Ah...so it was just not something that came from those events...the older nation seemed to have thought about it the last few weeks or months, who knows how long he carried those with him without saying a word...  
"Is it that why you were beaving strangely whenever we met the last time?", America asked and felt how England nodded barely.  
"I am sorry for taxing you and for not listening to you, for pointing my weapon at you and being a nuisance to you all the time...", the former empire murmured as tears were still streaming down his cheeks, wetting Alfred s T-Shirt.  
"Hey! I already forgave you a long time ago and you are not a nuisance! I would never think so, never! I already told you that you are a very important person to me, didn t I?", Alfred said and again England nodded.  
"Now now, why don t ya go back to sleep and no worries the hero will watch over you all the time!", Alfred exclaimed and gave his famouse thumbs up.  
"Git.", was the only thing he got as an answer but he knew that Arthur was smiling even if the latter had his head still burried in Alfred s T-Shirt.  
Both of them did not show any signs of letting go of the other and so they sat there in silence, each of them deep in thoughts.  
The young nation knew that Arthur still was not convinced that he is no nuisance but he had no idea how to convince the older one. Knowing how stubborn the man could be it would be a lot of work.  
He closed his eyes and hummed softly feeling how England tensed in his arms, but soon he relaxed. The tune he hummed was only of many things he remembered from his early childhood. England had sung this song to him whenever he went to bed and then he would give him a kiss on the forehead. Without thinking to much about his actions he kissed England on his warm forehead and suddenly the world stopped.  
Slowly the older nation looked up at him and blinked, his cheeks even redder than before and his eyes wide.  
"Al-...Alfred?", England asked weakly and stared into those blue eyes of the taller nation.  
He couldn t help it, England just looked to cute with thise confused look in his eyes and the flushed cheek and it did not matter whether it was from the fever or from embarrassment.  
He leaned down again and brought their lips togehter in a chaste kiss.  
When he parted from England the latter looked up at him, even redder and even more baffled by this action.  
"Ehee... I told ya that you re a very important person to me!", America laughed and squezzed England s hand that he was holding during the whole time.  
"Don fool around with me!", England hissed and tried to free himself from the embrace, but America would not take this. "Why would you think I would fool around with you?", the blue eyed nation asked seriously and like before England averted his gaze.  
"You hate me! You are doing this just because you consider yourself a hero and out of pity! And I don t need that!", Arthur yelled angrily and coughed harshly.  
"No I don t! Okay maybe a little! Yes it is my job as a hero to save people, but I am not doing this out of pity and I don t hate you! I love you Arthur! I would never dream of fooling around with you!", the taller man confessed enthusiasticly, his expression completely serious. "But...the revolutionary war...and all the conflicts...and mean comments...", England murmured and looked up at America, unsure whether he should believe his former charge or not.  
"Arthur! I wanted to be independent to show you that I am strong, that I am able to live on my own and because I couldn t stand it that you just looked at me as a little brother! Everytime you came back injured I swore to myself that I would protect you when I am strong but I could not be strong when you and your king were not giving me any chances to get stronger and less dependent! It was not only because my people wanted it. And I am so sorry that I broke away from you like that and without an explanation, but you did not want to listen to me anyway! Therefore, I thought that it would be better to wait and even if now is not the most perfect time, I have the feeling that I just can t wait any longer! I just had to tell you!", he explained earnestly.  
"...then...would you kiss me again?", England asked that quiet that it was almost impossible to understand a single word. "What?", America just replied and blinked, looking down at the smaller male in his arms. Did just understand that right and England wanted him to kiss him again? Or was his mind just making up things?  
"You...understood me...don make me repeat myself git...", murmured the Englishman and burried his head in America s chest.  
"You want me to kiss you again?", America asked carefully and pushed England away, said nation was getting even redder- if possible- at his words and nodded weakly.  
"Awwwww you are just too cute babe!", Alfred exclaimed and before his former guardian could say anything in protest he leaned down and captured Arthurs lips with his own, smiling into the kiss.  
"I love you.", he whispered when he broke apart, lips only inches away.  
"I...I love you too...git...", he smiled again, pressing their lips together once again.

**I hope you enjoyed it ( at least a bit and if not there sure are people you don t like and then you can recommend this story to them :3) I would love to hear your opinions, so feel free to review :D Kindacute**


End file.
